One Hundred Prompts for Lapidot
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: Little stories when two certain gems are befriended by Steven and begin to fall in love with each other. Rating might go up to T.
1. Set One

**Hi, my fellow Lapidot shippers! These prompts _might_ have their stories on a separate fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Set One**

 **#1: Surrounded**

The two hold each other close then ready their stances as the little corrupted gems surrounding them lunges from all sides.

 **#2: Waves  
**

The ocean gem laughs hard when she sent waves to Peridot, flinging the green gem on the sandy beach and landed face first, the impact burying her head on the sand.

 **#3: Dress**

Peridot blushed hard when she saw Lapis' long, backless blue dress.

 **#4: Arcade**

After beating a couple of high scores in each games in the arcade, they are unexpectedly banned from the place for reaching the score of "999,999". According to Steven, Peridot hacked the consoles to reach that score... and the games of the local arcade were rebooted after few days of the said incident.

 **#5: Comfort**

Lapis buried her face on the green gem's neck as her tears streamed down her face.

 **#6: Blast**

The green gem pushes Lapis out of the way and took the icy blast from a snowy corrupted gem, making her retreat to her gem.

 **#7: Ring**

The technician gently grabbed the ocean gem's hand and slipped a blue ring on her ring finger.

 **#8: Wings**

Her water wings sprouted from her gem and launched herself to the air, carrying the unconscious Peridot on her arms.

 **#9: Dancer**

Lapis is actually a good dancer. Peridot? Not very much... that's why the blue gem is having a hard time teaching her.

 **#10: Limbs**

Peridot replaces her mechanical arms like the humans have when she regenerated back from protecting Lapis. She can still detached her fingers from the place and form her signature screen.


	2. Set Two

**OOPS, DID I REPLACE THE SET TWO WITH ONE MY STORIES? LOL**

* * *

 **Set Two**

 **#11: Drown**

The green gem plummeted down on the sea and quickly sinks as she helplessly swim upwards. Just before she lost the sight of the light on the water's surface, she saw Lapis dived after her and grabs both of her wrists. The water gem created a stream to launch both of them from the water and, when they reach the shore, the blue gem immediately give the technician a hug and said, "I'm sorry I let you go, I won't do that again..."

 **#12: Winter**

Being a gem that can manipulate water, Lapis can still turn the snow into water and drench everyone in the team, except Steven, completely wet. Peridot got a cold because of it, ending Lapis taking care of the sick gem.

 **#13** **: Height**

Peridot usually teases the ocean gem about her short height and ruffles her azure hair. Lapis pretends to pout in front of her but secretly loves how she teases her anyway.

 **#14:Dynamic**

Lapis Lazuli is the brawn while Peridot is the brains. The green gem use simple but accurate instructions to her partner to take the enemies with little to no effort.

 **#15: Eyes**

Her emerald eyes stare deeply on Lapis' innocent sapphire eyes before slowly leaning in.

 **#16: Rain**

Everytime it rains, Lapis takes a walk on the empty streets without getting wet using her ability. One time, she brought Peridot outside and the green gem stayed under her water shield above them.

 **#17: Dare**

The Crystal Gems played the Truth or Dare during a slumber party and quickly got carried away... by letting one of them doing ridiculous dares or confess an untold but embarrassing truth. And since the certain two gems recently got together, Steven dares Peridot to give the water gem a three-second kiss... on the lips.

 **#18: Above**

Using both of their respective flight abilities, they saw the whole Beach City below them and stayed there to watch the sun setting down on the sea.

 **#19: Casual**

When Steven introduces human clothes to his new teammates, Peridot wears her green sweater upside down. Lapis snickered when she sees this while the boy corrects the technician.

 **#20: Trace**

Peridot's hands slipped under the blue gem's shirt, tracing her gem and backbone as they deepened their kiss.


	3. Set Three

**Set Three**

 **#21: Movies**

The two often argue what movie they should watch in the theaters. Peridot often says sci-fi and action movies are better than romantic ones in which Lapis sticks to. Steven settles their argument by saying "why not try each other's movies?". The boy's suggestion worked as both gems didn't bicker about the topic anymore and slowly begin to appreciate each other's interests.

 **#22: Bike**

The technician tries to ride a bike but ultimately fails, getting minor cuts and bruises. After the ocean gem healed her wounds, she came up with an awesome but, as Peridot stated, a ridiculous idea. She did ride the bike while Lapis uses her wings and holds on Peridot's shoulders so she can't fall off the ride so easily. The green gem soon learns to ride the bike on her own and shyly admits that Lapis' idea worked.

 **#23: Limits**

Like any other creatures existing on the universe, both gems have limits with their abilities and their relationship. When one of the two reaches their breaking point, the other one will wrap their arms around them and will say comforting phrases to calm the other down.

 **#24: Deadly**

While fused into their unnamed yet awesome fusion, their attack are mixed with metal and water that is pretty deadly to any enemy that stands in their way.

 **#25: Landscape**

After the Crystal Gems accomplished a mission on a breathtaking spot of the grassy mountains, Garnet suggested to the new couple to stay here and watch the sun setting behind the mountains on the other side of the valley. Before anyone on the team could mock the two, the fusion carried Amethyst and Steven on her shoulders with Pearl snickering behind her. When left alone, the two hesitantly sat on the grassy field and hold each other close as they watch the grass on the plains swayed and the sun sets on the horizon.

 **#26: Fusion Name**

When Steven saw their fusion, he absentmindedly shouts, "TURQUOISE!" Just as the two split apart and blurted their agreement at the same time.

 **#27: Alarm Clock**

Every once in a while, Peridot sneaks an alarm clock on Lapis' room. She laughs everytime she saw the blue gem's reaction as the clock blares its loud sound and make a run for it before Lapis tosses her again to the ocean.

 **#28: Teeth**

Peridot accidentally knocks their teeth together when she swoops in for a quick kiss. This incident leave the green gem in a blushy mess while Lapis tried her best to hold her laugh but to no avail.

 **#29: House**

The couple decided to separate themselves from Steven's house so his house won't be crowded. They ended finding an abandoned house on an isolated island via the warp pad.

 **#30: Food**

Lapis was the first one to like the food first and Peridot, well, let's say she was a little hesitant at first. The blue gem gave up convincing her after a couple of weeks. The only thing she didn't know that Peridot sneaks to the kitchen to grab a sandwich or chips.


	4. Set Four

**Set Four**

 **#31: Campfire**

Both of them love watching stars during nighttime while warming themselves up with the campfire outside their house.

 **#32: Rage**

Lapis fearlessly sends torrential waves at the large, snowy mammal-like gem as she clutches Peridot's gem on her free hand.

 **#33: Pranks**

On one April Fool's day, Lapis and Steven put buckets filled with water (and flour) on the top of each doors of the newly repaired house they have found on an island. Poor Peridot, she became a laughing stock for a week...

 **#34:** **Alone**

It's been three days since the snow incident and the technician is still regenerating. The blue gems sighs and put down Peri's gem on the bed and lied beside it.

 **#35: Pretend**

Peridot sometimes pretend to be asleep, and when the certain blue gem approaches her on the couch or bed, she'll drag her down to whatever she's lying will either tickle her or kiss all over her face. Okay, maybe do both at the same time.

 **#36:** **Drop**

Lapis accidentally loosened her grip on the green gem when a strong gust of wind hit them from the sky above. Peridot didn't have time to react to activate her so-called "Peri-copter" as splashed down into the sea.

 **#37: Longing**

It's been weeks since both of Peridot's companions are gone and the chase from the Kindergarten. The voice of the certain blue gem keep ringing in her head as she continues to walk on the empty valleys.

 **#38: Hearbeat**

When Peridot is asleep for real, Lapis leans her ear on the green gem's leftchest and listens on her heartbeat's soft rhythm as her chest rises and fall.

 **#39: Rescue**

Lapis bashes through the door of the Beach City lighthouse with her wings summoned and saw Peridot is tied up on a chair. She approaches her and untied the ropes from the technician's body.

 **#40: Music**

The couple didn't have any problems with the music and sing together absentmindedly with whatever they are doing, especially with it come with the choruses.


	5. Set Five

**Set Five**

 **#41: Games**

Lapis groans and covered her ears with a pillow when Peridot started shouting "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" and other inappropriate words.

 **#42: Mirror**

The blue gem can't stand looking at one or hearing the word because it triggers her panic attack. One time, when Peridot got home, she saw Lapis staring wide eyed on the empty ceiling, unable to move or speak when the green gem called her name more than thrice. She realized that Lapis is having a panic attack when she saw the shattered mirror lying across the floor and slowly approaches her. The technician put a hand on her shoulder and leaned on Lazuli's ear, whispering lovely but reassuring words that she'll be fine. Once the water gem snapped out of it, she gave Peridot a tight grip, burying her head on her lover's neck.

 **#43: Help**

The two new Crystal gems helps Steven to convince Jasper on their side. But the hulking gem that she'll join one condition... Peridot should confess her feelings for Lapis right away.

 **#44: Glow**

One night, the blue gem remarks that Peridot's gem glow in total darkness and gives it a peck which make the taller gem flustered.

 **#45: Messy**

Contrary to the popular belief, both of them are messy with things... only when Lapis wrecks Peridot's robonoids and the goo just gets anywhere on their house.

 **#46: Nightmares**

After the trigger incident, Lapis frequently have nightmares and jolting her awake. Peridot begin to worry for her and urges Lapis to sleep again while she cuddles her. The blue gem is a little hesitant with the offer but she did it anyway. And what did you know, it works.

 **#47: Gifts**

On their first anniversary, Peridot received video games and a sweet message from the blue gem in the morning. She is upset that she can't give anything to Lapis and had an idea. When Lapis Lazuli went home, she is hugged by the technician and whispered, "You are the best gift I've ever received"

 **#48: Hair**

Lapis likes it when Peridot has her hair down and combs it. The technician lets her do that and tickles her afterwards.

 **#49: Hill**

While the team is on the strawberry hills, Amethyst and Steven pushed the new couple on a hill _at the exact same time_ and the two didn't have time to react as they rolled on down the hill. They found themselves tangled up (literally) while covered in strawberry stains. The two stared on each other's eyes before Lapis burst into a fit of giggles while pointing on the technician's strawberry stained lips. Peridot smirked before grabbing the blue gem's cheeks with her detached fingers and pulled her to a deep kiss.

 **#50: Art**

Much to Peridot's surprise, Lapis can draw really well, like portraits and landscapes which she secretly jealous of. The blue gem notices this after a few days and admits that she is also jealous with her robonoids and other of her inventions.


	6. SHORT Notice

Hey guys!

I suck at updating I know because life is being a jerk to me lately.

Anyway...

I know some of you have been following this story since the Lapidot ship wasn't _that_ popular. With that said, Set Six (after this note) up to Set Ten will be different than the previous ones since the characters have canonically resided on a freakin' barn. Some of the previous prompts I've written could be considered as canon diverted headcanons because we don't have much evidence that Peri and Bob, I mean, Lapis interacted in "The Return/Jail Break". Of course, most of you noticed their recent interactions in Season 3 (which is a good thing to me as Lapidot Shipper). Freddy, I mean, Lapis is already gone through all Hell and I've got a few cents to add on the incoming sets I'll post this week. I'll write another fic dedicated to this ship, but based on the prompts I wrote here.

So, that's all I'm gonna say and hope you guys stay tuned till the end :)

Peace out.

~Seiru


End file.
